Vernal Equinox
by Kayle5
Summary: Vernal Equinox-- a time for romances, new and old. Meet a savior from a supposedly extinct race... Join Fuu, Umi, and the others as they explore Cephiro... and as they find old friends to become so much more. FF, UA, HL. COMPLETED! READ AN, PLEASE!
1. Sawn? A Mysterious Savior!

**A/N: Fuu/Ferio all the way!**** ^_^ Hehe. Pairings are F/F, H/L, U/A, and a bit (possibly) of C/P. A warning—sheer fluff! If this fic were any more fluffier, it'd be a freakin' marshmallow. Review, please, and I'll give you a cookie! Oh, and I'm not sure whether this is gonna be a one-shot or not, so a sequel may be in the workings if I get enough support!**

**_Vernal Equinox _**

****

****

****

"Ferio?"

Prince Ferio turned at the sound of his name. Out of the lingering shadows stepped Lantis, a long-time comrade. Ferio acknowledged his arrival with a brisk nod of the head, and turned back to the sheer pane of glass out of which he had been staring. Cephiro was dark, night having set in only an hour or two ago. The dashing prince saw his breath against the cool panel, and wiped it away listlessly with his sleeve. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow . . . they would come back to everyone in the castle; they would come back to Cephiro . . .

Why, oh why, wouldn't the next day hurry?

Ferio sighed a bit. "Lantis, do you miss Hikaru?"

Lantis looked to Ferio for a second, and paused a bit before answering. When he did, it was in only a whisper. "You know I do. I miss everything about Hikaru. I miss her life, her smile, the way she lights up the room with merely her presence." 

Ferio couldn't help but grin. "Lantis, I'm surprised! You never struck me as such a romantic guy."

"But you're the same way, are you not? You can't wait for Fuu to come back to you."

Lantis saw his friend sober, and he shook his head. "It's just a few more hours. You'll probably want to get some sleep, besides. Do you want Fuu to see you at your worst?"

"There's nothing to fear, I'm always at my best!" Ferio winked. "But I'll take your advice. I'm a bit tired, after all."

Just a few more hours . . . Ferio kept telling himself that. It reverberated in his head, an endless mantra. 

Just a few more hours!

***

Fuu Hououji's heavy satchel banged against her leg with each step she took. Sakura blossoms twirled overhead, a sure sign that spring had finally arrived and that the long winter was finally over. It still was a bit chilly, though, and the breeze was cold against Fuu's thin school uniform. 

She finally broke through the thick forest of cherry blossom trees, happy to see that her house was finally in sight. Her sister had just arrived home as well, and was fumbling for her key in the doorway. 

"Hello, Kuu!" Fuu chirped as she approached her sibling upon the front stoop.

"Oh, good afternoon, Fuu," Kuu replied, finally gaining access to the house. She took a step inside and turned back to look at her younger sister. "Don't tell me, you're going to the Tokyo Tower again?"

Fuu grinned, her wire-rimmed glasses catching the stray rays of the sun. "Of course! I just have to get changed." She shivered a bit, and felt goose-bumps rise on her arms. "Let me in, I'm freezing!"

"I've got to run out, too. Bring me back some of those delicious pastries from the Tower, okay?" Kuu winked at Fuu before she disappeared around a corner.

***

Fuu searched her bureau thoroughly, scrutinizing her wardrobe as she searched for the perfect outfit. She hadn't seen _Him _in a month and a half, and she wanted to look her best. It struck her then and there how much she had changed from after she had gone to Cephiro—well, then again, it was no surprise. She, the timid Fuu Hououji, had fallen in love with a handsome prince, saved a magical race from extinction, destroyed the Pillar of Cephiro in a heinous battle, and took on three other foreign countries searching for reign over the place she, Umi, and Hikaru had worked so hard to defend . . . that would bring a on drastic change in _anybody._

Fuu sighed, and finally decided on what outfit to wear. It was a knee-length skirt; a maroon garment with a buckle to one side and a plain white T-shirt. It fitting, and pleasing to the eye. Ferio should like it.

Fuu nodded at her reflection in the mirror with satisfaction and began out her room and down the steps. "Kuu, tell Mother and Father that I'll be back soon!" Without waiting for an answer, she headed into the inviting spring, the canvas of painted Sakura petals.

***

"Fuu, you're late!" Tall, elegant, and blue-haired, Umi was the personification of a supermodel. But right now, she was an _angry_ supermodel. She stood before the bashful Fuu, hands on her hips, making _tsking sounds with her tongue._

"Calm down, Umi-chan!" Hikaru chirped, her crimson ponytail bobbing about her shoulders. "I'm just glad you got here okay."

Fuu smiled and patted Hikaru on the head comfortingly. "You were worrying about me? You silly."

Umi sighed, unable to feign anger any longer. She grinned. "C'mon, guys. What are you waiting for? I'm sure everyone in Cephiro is waiting."

Without another word, Fuu took Hikaru and Umi's hands and closed her eyes. Her heart was fluttering within her ribcage. The knight of wind could practically feel Ferio's presence glowing closer as the light from the other world engulfed the three highschoolers. The other occupants of the Tokyo Tower took no heed as the seemingly normal girls vanished into thin air.

***

Fuu gasped for air as she made it through the typical wall of water hovering over Cephiro. The sky was clear, clouds white, and the nearby castle was shimmering with its own luminosity. 

"Um, guys?!" Hikaru cried, pulling a stray strand of hair out of her mouth as the three of them fell through the atmosphere, wind whipping by them carelessly. "I thought we had it all worked out with Clef to be transported to the _inside of the castle!"_

"We did, didn't we?" Fuu mused.

"You don't have to be so calm!" Umi shrieked. 

The knights were nearing a forest by the waterside, and there was no sign of Fyula diving to the rescue . . . nor was there any sign their plummet slowing. Fuu squeezed her eyes tightly, hot tears streaking out from behind her glasses. _No, God, I don't want to die yet! I haven't seen Fer—_

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off as she began her descent through tangled limbs and oversized green leaves, which cut at her skin with a passion. After what seemed like an eternity (but could not have been more than a minute) she broke through the greenery and found herself staring face-to-face with the cold, hard, unrelenting ground.

***

The first thing Fuu noticed was the warmth. She hadn't felt so content for such a while . . . It was the kind of warm one got while snuggled under the covers with a mug of hot cocoa, watching the embers flicker in the furnace. She smiled in her dreamy stupor, sighing. _Don't__ wake me up . . . this feels so good. _

"Wake up, young Magic Knight. Your friends are waiting for you."

_My__ friends? Who? Hikaru and Umi? They're here? Slowly, Fuu cracked open her eyelids. It was a surprisingly hard task to achieve, as her eyelids seemed to weight a ton a piece. Her vision came into focus, followed by her sense of self. She realized she wasn't laying broken on the ground. Far from that—she was flying in the arms of an angel._

Well, something like that. The woman's skin was startlingly pale, her blood red lips standing out in harsh contrast to her complexion. Her eyes were two deep pools of azure, her hair a scarlet halo—it must have reached her knees. The angel was garmented in a flowing robe with a plunging neckline; the fabric pressing up against Fuu's side was as soft as a baby's bottom. The dress was outlined by a slight, lucent lace which was as fine as a thread of hair. The two wings sprouted from her back were equally thin, only the shimmering outlines visible.

Fuu stuttered a few times before she was able to talk. "Who are you?" She whispered. "Did you save me?"

The beautiful woman's lips twitched into a grin. "I caught you before you hit bottom."

"Th-Th . . . Thank you. Can you take me to the castle of Cephiro?" Fuu suddenly felt sleepy again. She wanted to rest, but she couldn't, there were too many questions to ask . . .

"Go to sleep, honey. I'll take care of you. That Fyula caught your two friends before they hit the ground. Don't worry about them . . . go to sleep."

Her words were like a lullaby. Fuu's eyes closed once more as she drifted off into slumber . . .

***

Sawn found herself staring at the great light blockade surrounding the castle of Cephiro. With a few incomprehensible words muttered from her lips, a small rip tore in the very material of the magical barrier. She easily flew drifted through. The rift closed behind her and Fuu shifted a bit in her arms. Sawn smiled a bit at the girl she was cradling and set her down before the main doors of the palace. With a small wave of her hand, Sawn disappeared as suddenly as she had come.

It took around a half hour for Fuu to come around. She instantly sat up when she recognized her surroundings. "I'm inside the castle," she gasped. But how can I be here? I was supposed to have died. I hit the ground, didn't I?" She stood, adjusting her eyeglasses as she did so. Upon further inspection, she was perfectly fine—in one piece, and no visible injuries were evident. She stretched a bit, and felt no pain in her arms or legs. Finally convincing herself that she was alive, Fuu pushed open the doors to the castle.

Too confused to bother pondering the how's and why's of everything that had just happened, she began her trek down the all-too familiar corridors.

No one was around; she supposed everyone was asleep. But wait, that that made no sense, either. Clef had said if they had come at a certain time, they would have come at the beginning of the afternoon. _How long was I unconscious? _She thought uncomfortably.

"Ferio? Hikaru? Umi? Clef? Everyone?" She called softly. "Are you there?"

Suddenly, Fuu felt a heavy hand fall upon her shoulder. She gasped and leapt forward a few feet. "Fuu!" came the shocked cry from behind her.

She pivoted to find a concerned Ferio standing there, arm still outstretched. 

"F-Ferio . . .!" 

Fuu instantly felt all fear and confusion melt away as she threw herself at the prince—no, her prince—and embraced him tightly. "I've missed you so much!" Fuu was on the verge of tears, out of both happiness and relief. She had almost been ripped from him forever, but here she was. It was almost as if fate refused to let her die yet. She felt invincible in his hug, like she able to take on anything. 

"Fuu, I . . . everyone here's been so worried . . ." He paused a bit before continuing, reveling in the feeling of the girl in his arms. "Something went wrong with the teleportation process from your world to ours. Clef still isn't sure what exactly . . . but he managed to save Hikaru and Umi just in the nick of time. They've been beside themselves for the past two days--"

Fuu jerked her head from Ferio's chest suddenly. _"What did you just say!? Two whole days?"_

**A/N: Okay, I was originally going to make this a one-shot, but I decided it might be easier to break this down into parts—that is, considering I get enough support for the pilot chapter. Oh, sorry for the lack of fluff present so far, I swear to God that it'll be coming up! ^_~ That said . . .**

**PPPPLLLLEEEEASSSSEEEE, REVIIIEEWWW!! ^____^**


	2. Reunited! Joy in the Castle

**A/N: Wow!**** Thanks for all the reviews! ^__^ I feel so privileged! ::hands a cookie to ChibiUmiChica and to everyone else:: On with the story! Fuu/Ferio all the way! (Quit with the exclamation marks, Momiji-chan . . . x_X) By the way, I'm still not sure if I'm gonna end it at this chapter or whether it's gonna continue, buuuut . . . I guess we'll see when this installment's all wrapped up. xD That being said, PLEEEASE REVIEW! COOKIES STILL AVAILABLE!**

**  
_Vernal Equinox_**

****

****

"Fuu-chan!"

Fuu was practically tackled by a certain energetic red-haired knight. 

"Fuu, we were so worried and we thought something might have happened and I could hardly sleep and neither could Umi and--" Hikaru hugged her friend tightly.

Fuu patted Hikaru's head reassuringly. "It's okay. A lot happened, but I got out alive in the end."

Once Hikaru released Fuu from her mighty embrace, it was Umi's turn for a brief reunion. The girl with the beautiful blue mane squeezed Fuu in an apprehensive hug. "You gotta be more careful." Umi scolded.

"I will, I will," Fuu laughed lightly. "Like I said, I'm fine."

They stood in the main atrium of the castle, the vestibule with the domed ceiling. Sunlight streaked in from the see-through glass overhead, bathing every occupant of the room in a lovely manner. All of the Knights' old friends were there—from Clef, to Presea, to Gardina, everyone was present. Fuu felt at ease, and was now ready to relay her wild story as well as she could remember.

The others listened with interests as Fuu told her tale as vividly as her blurred memory would allow. Everyone was quiet for a while afterwards when the Wind Knight was done. Clef then proceeded to interrogate Fuu about the woman she had been saved by. Fuu almost felt embarrassed when her details about her savior's appearance were skimpier than Gardina's wardrobe.

 "That . . . she-creature . . ." Lantis spoke in a soft, yet commanding voice, "it seems almost as though she has the traits of a faerie."

"A faerie?" Lafarga scoffed, incredulous. "They died off millennia ago."

Hikaru then glanced at Primera, who was buzzing impatiently by Lantis's shoulder. "But what about you, Primera? Aren't you a faerie?"

"I'm a pixie, baka," the tiny creature snapped huffily. "Get it straight. We're totally different species."

Hikaru just sighed. Primera still disliked her because of the relationship she had with Lantis. The pixie's concerns were totally unfounded, however. She and Lantis were simply good friends. If Primera wanted him as an object of romantic interest, so be it.

Umi saw the discomfort evident in Hikaru's crimson eyes, and quickly turned the conversation elsewhere. "Ano, Fuu-chan, you must be tired. Maybe you should rest?"

"Er, that's a great idea," Fuu replied quickly. "Gomen, but I'm really beat." That was certainly not a ploy to divert attention from Hikaru. She was fatigued. Though she had been unconscious for God-knows-how-long, she still felt like the living dead . . .

"Don't apologize," Ferio butted in. "I'll take you to your room."

The couple started off, talking in hushed voices, practically conjoined at the hip. Clef and Presea cast knowing glances at each other, as did Hikaru and Umi. Fuu and Ferio deserved their privacy.

"Hey, Ascot. Do you want to--" The Wind Knight glanced every which way, realizing that Ascot had left the vestibule sometime during Fuu's story. She groaned and slapped herself on the head. "Kami, you take your eyes off of him for one minute . . .!"

***

Fuu quietly shut the door behind them as they entered her designated room. She took a deep intake of breath, and then exhaled slowly, relishing the fresh air taken into her lungs that was impossible to find back in Tokyo. She removed her wire-rimmed glasses and placed them on her nightstand, sitting down on her plush bed.

Ferio smiled at her and was about to depart, but Fuu stopped him. "Wait, Ferio-kun. I haven't seen you in ages . . ." She was a bit stung that he was going to leave so abruptly without catching up with her.

"Gomen, Fuu."

Ferio took a seat next to her on the bed, and Fuu rested her head against his chest. He gingerly placed a strong arm around her shoulders. "You really gave me a fright back there."

Fuu chuckled. "How many times have you told me that?"

Ferio was surprised. "Have I told you that before?"

Ferio may be a handsome, dashing prince, but like with any guy, he could be forgetful and even dense at times. Fuu didn't mind, though. It was somewhat charming to know that even characters that seemed to be ripped right out of a fantasy novel could be imperfect, and that made her love Ferio all the more.

Ferio intertwined his fingers with hers, happy to once more be able to feel this girl's warmth in his embrace. The few months that had passed since she had left the last time had been cold even in the hottest weather, chilly under the thickest blankets. 

But now . . . Ferio just smiled to himself. There was really no reason to finish that thought. 

After a few minutes of sitting silently together, just reveling in their possibly ephemeral joy, Ferio realized from the Fuu's deep breathing that she was fast asleep.

He oh-so-cautiously picked her up and set her under the quilt of the bed. He leaned down and kissed her warm forehead, whispering:

"I love you, Fuu. Never scare me like that again. Sleep well."

The prince of Cephiro left the room. Fuu just sighed contentedly.

***

"As-s-s-cot-t-t!"

Ascot nearly fell off the tree branch he was perched in from the sudden call from behind him. Umi gasped as she saw him teeter, and ran forward, arms outstretched, as if she was able to catch him. She breathed a sigh of relief when he caught himself and regained his balance.

"Gomen," Umi apologized. "Didn't mean to scare ya like that."

Ascot laughed. "Don't mention it, Umi-chan."

With the help of one of his 'friends' (in this case, a large hawk with talons that looked more like razor blades), Ascot managed to get down from the tree and onto the safe ground.

Umi gazed around at Ascot's favorite room in the whole castle—it was almost like an indoor rainforest, with thick shrubs and healthy trees of species Umi had yet to identify. The grass was lush, and the air was thick with scents of all kinds of floral. 

Ascot stuttered a bit before commencing to speak. "A-Ano . . . Umi-chan, what brings you here?"

Umi smiled and brushed his long bangs out of his eyes gently. "What do you think, silly?"

Ascot blushed. "You came to see me?"

Umi scowled. "No, I came to count the hairs on my head. Of _course__ I came to see you, Ascot-kun! I hardly had a chance to talk with you since I arrived because of all the confusion! . . . And you got taller again!" Umi stood on her tiptoes, but found that reaching his head was an impossible task. "Geez." She then smiled, and hugged him tightly. "It's so nice to see you again, Ascot."_

Ascot blushed again, but returned the embrace tightly. "It's nice to see you again, too, Umi-chan."

"This feels so good," Umi murmured into his chest.

"Huh? What was that?"

Umi didn't think he would have been able to hear her, so she thought of something fast. "Er, I said, 'everything is as it should'." She giggled stupidly, and sweatdropped.

Ascot just laughed. He knew he should release her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

Because who knew . . . who knew if when they went home to Japan, they would be able to come back? Every trip they took was a risk, and Ascot always feared that the Umi would one day be torn from him forever . . .

**A/N: Okay, I need your honest opinion here, people. This is the first time I've tried my hand at fluff, so I want to know if I laid it on too thick, or not thickly enough . . . help! @_@ Oh, and keep in mind that I'm only familiar with the manga version of Rayearth, so no anime-only characters for j00! **

**Anyway, I was SOOOO surprised to find I had eight reviews for one chapter! That's, like, a new record for me! ^___^ Thanks so much, everyone! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, MINNA-SAN! ARIGATOOOOO!**


	3. What Happened to Fuu? Disappearance!

**A/N: ::coughs and rubs throat:: Thanks, CPMiko. X_x; Feathers are only for dire situations, you know!**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews. ^_^ I know I'm beating a dead horse with a stick (whoo, cliché-ieness), but I'm so glad that this fic has some level of popularity! Yay! Pllllease continue reviewing! **

**Before I begin, however, I also wanna express my gratitude to those who commented on the fluff level. xD I really needed that!**

**_Vernal Equinox_**

****

****

"Arrgh . . . damn . . ."

The woman lifted her face from the dirt it had been pushed in, spitting out a mixture of what was grime, blood, and phlegm. Azure eyes locked on the hideous monster looming over her, hatred flaring in their bluish depths. The youma was a huge eagle, roughly twenty times the size of one found on Earth. Its beak was stained with blood from battles past, and its hooked talons on each foot were tense, ready to dig into fresh meat.

_I won't let you take me down, _thought Sawn. _I won't. _

She stood shakily, blood streaking from the many cuts about her body and from the main gash in her left shoulder, where a talon had gotten the best of her. One of her wings was broken, now useless to her in the battle. Maybe if she had been more alert, maybe if she had sensed the attack coming, she could have prevented her injuries. Sawn clenched her main wound in an attempt to stifle the blood flow, feeling like a fool. If only she hadn't stumbled into the monster's territory unknowingly, she wouldn't be in such a predicament!

Suddenly, she saw a flash of movement before her. The youma was diving at Sawn, beak wide open, ready to deliver the final blow. The faerie gritted her teeth and dove to the side, tucking and rolling to brief safety. _I can't fight back. I don't have any time to conjure a spell. The realization of the matter hit Sawn like a hammer to the head. _

She might not make it out of this alive . . .

***

Meanwhile, back in the castle of Cephiro, everyone was gathered around the table. Gardina and Lafarga talked quietly, heads close together. Hikaru and Lantis were holding another conversation, while Primera beat futilely on Hikaru's arm with tiny fists. Other small, friendly banter was made about the table. All were present, except . . .

"Hey, where's Fuu?" Presea asked between bites of her exotic, Cephiro-native cuisine.

"I believe she's still in bed." Clef responded.

Ferio stood. "I'm going to go check on her--"

"Sit down, Romeo," Primera scoffed haughtily, haven given up on attacking Hikaru. "Fuu's just sleeping. Leave her be."

Ferio reluctantly sat down, nodding his head slowly.

"I guess you're right."

***

Fuu had awoken a while ago, and was staring at the ceiling listlessly, wanting to get out of bed but too fatigued to do so. Sleep wouldn't claim her; that picture of the woman who had saved her life earlier was haunting her. _Why would a stranger from a seemingly extinct race save me without even leaving her name? _It made no sense to her, and she couldn't stand it. Fuu was always the kind of person who wanted things to be black or white, not indecisive, or grey. However, grey was the perfect color for this situation—as grey as the fog that was clouding her mind at the moment. 

Fuu jumped at the sudden sound of shattering glass. She realized at once that it was coming from her room—the window adjourning the bed. Feeling rejuvenated, Fuu swung her legs off her quilts and darted to the scene, careful to not cut her feet on the razor sharp shards of glass littering the floor. 

There, hovering before her very eyes, was Sawn.

She was not the heavenly figure she once was. Her face was pale and sunken, blood streaming down from a crack in her forehead. The faerie gripped her side in obvious pain, her once-magnificent robe ripped and torn in many places. Her actually _body _was translucent, like that of a ghost or spirit. Sawn reached out a hand—it was bleeding—to Fuu.

"You're the one who saved me, aren't you?" Fuu whispered, and took Sawn's hand.

An explosion of warmth filled Fuu's body, and the next thing she knew, she was flying alongside the ghostly figure of Sawn. The Sea of Cephiro laid below them, waves crashing against the rocks on the shoreline. The forest where Fuu had fallen was ahead of them.

"What's your name?" Fuu asked her companion quietly.

Sawn made no move to answer. She just stared at their approaching destination.

"Are you a faerie?"

Fuu, once more, was answered only by silence. She gave up trying, and just let the faerie take her wherever it was she needed to go.

***

Meanwhile...

Everyone back in the dining hall of the palace were starting to mill away from the dinner table, when the muffled noise of breaking glass met their shocked ears. 

Without another word, Ferio and Clef proceeded immediately to where they believed the source of the sound had come—Fuu's room. 

Ferio was the first to arrive. His handsome face paled when he found himself amongst a sea of glass, Fuu nowhere to be found. "What the hell happened?" He muttered in disbelief. For a moment, he thought Fuu might have leapt, and he felt his heart pound unusually hard in his chest, but then he remembered that Fuu had had no reason to do so. He picked up a relatively large piece of the shattered pane and clenched it in his fist. 

Ferio felt the blood trickle down his wrist in a hot, sticky stream. _Fuu, where did you go?_

"Fuu's not in any of the other rooms," Clef popped back in, expression solemn. Ferio and Clef met each other's eyes. 

"Do you think she was kidnapped?"

"We have no way of knowing. First, we have to tell the others and then conduct a more thorough search of the castle. We mustn't panic." Clef left the room, robes flying behind him as he moved in a hurry. Ferio was hot on his heels...

**A/N: Short chappie!**** Sorries! ^^; I also apologize for the long time it took me to update this thing! Well, nothing else to really say, buuuttt... PLEASE REVIEEWWWW!**


	4. Is This The End? The Last of the Faeries...

**A/N: W00T!**** Four reviews for this chapter! Before I continue onward with the story, though, I'm just gonna take a brief moment to thank everyone who's taken the time:**

****

**_ChibiUmiChica (Hope to talk to you online soon!)_**

**_PrimeraPixie_****__**

**_Momentum_**

**_CPMiko_****__**

**_Avatar_**

**_Iarly_****__**

**_Evanscence_****__**

**_The fluffyness of Fuu_**

**_Sweety_****__**

**_Lantis_Luvr_****__**

**I'm**** pretty certain that's everyone, but if I left you out, please get in touch so you can flog my sorry ass! xD; On with the story!**

**_Vernal Equinox_**

****

****

Fuu felt her feet touch moist soil, and glanced around anxiously. About halfway through her and Sawn's flight, she must have lost consciousness. For now she wasn't soaring through the air, she had touched down in the middle of a musty forest. _This is the exact place where I nearly died, Fuu realized suddenly, recognizing a very inimitable tree to her left side—the one that she had plummeted through upon reentrance to Cephiro._

She had now gotten her senses about her, and she mentally kicked herself. She'd left the castle with a faerie she barely knew on a whim. She could have been injured, or worse!

"Why did you take me he--" Fuu was cut off in mid-sentence. 

The pale, transparent ghost of a Sawn that had taken her to this spot was nowhere to be found.

Fuu groaned, slapping her forehead. "I'm so stupid! What in the world was I thinking?"

Fuu's angered exclamation was interrupted by a weak cry. She gasped, tensing her muscles. From the bushes came a staggering Sawn, battered, bruised, but solid. Fuu realized at once that this was not the same faerie that'd retrieved her from the castle; no, this faerie was much more . . . alive. 

Sawn glanced up, breathing labored. Her gaze locked with Fuu's, and she smiled weakly before collapsing. 

Fuu was at her side immediately, checking the extent of Sawn's wounds. Her wing was broken and torn, lying limply at her side. There was a deep laceration across her abdomen, which instantly caused Fuu to wince. At least two gaping stab wounds were visible in addition. The amount of blood she was kneeling in was stupefying. 

She knew only a bit about medical attention, and that was because her sister was in medical school and had taught her a thing or two. _But__ not enough to treat such injuries, Fuu realized in desperation. _What can I do?__

Sawn sputtered, hacking up a bit of blood. "Magic Knight?" She whispered. "It's you . . . you're the Magic Knight that I--" She branched off into a hacking fit, which Fuu waited tensely to end. 

"Who are you?" Fuu asked. "How are you here? You're a faerie, right? Didn't your kind die out?" Now that she had begun to ask questions, it seemed as though she couldn't stop. "Why did you save me? How do you know I'm a Magic Knight? How did you manage to get me to the castle without being caught? How? _Why_?"

Sawn chuckled wryly. "I s'ppose I owe you an explanation."

She took a deep breath.

"I'm not a full faerie. Actually, I'm half pixie. My mother was the sole survivor of the Great War—heh, I know it's quite a stupid title, but my mother was the only one left to tell of it so she dubbed it something that would, hopefully, fade away in oblivion. How she managed to get out of that horrific slaughter fest in one piece no one will ever know. And I don't care to... I just s'ppose someone up there liked her. A lot." 

Sawn took this pause in her account to giggle sardonically, but then broke off into another coughing fit. Fuu pounded her gently on the back until it subsided. 

Sawn eventually continued her story, only in a raspier tone this time.

"My mother never really got over her memories of the war. I mean, can you blame her? She lost everything. House, family, friends, possessions, village—_everything.She married a man—a pixie, one of those weird, lanky, tall pixies, that is-- she didn't really love and eventually brought an unwilling soul into this world—me! Do not spout off to me about how __beautiful Cephiro's people are, how gorgeous its skies are, and how _clear _its waters are! The way I see it, this place would have been better off destroyed or taken over by one of those foreign countries that invaded . . ."_

Fuu listened in horror as Sawn rambled on about how much she loathed her life in Cephiro. The wind knight had never been exposed to this side of Cephiro. She had known it was there—plight, suffering—but it was almost as though she had refused to see it.

Sawn continued, eventually starting to jumble words together, and to jump from one topic to another. Tears were pricking her reddish eyes, tears of utmost distress. Every so often, her tirade was interrupted by jerking convulsions or by spitting up phlegm. Fuu tried to comfort the dying faerie, but to no avail.

Eventually, Sawn quieted down. Her voice now was hoarse and considerably weaker. "Magic Knight . . ."

"Call me Fuu."

"Fuu. Odd name," Sawn chortled dryly. "I've always liked humans. They're interesting creatures. I'm obliged to save all those who wander into my territory, or in your case, fall." She laughed again. "So don't take it personally."

"You knew I was a Magic Knight, though."

"Of course I did . . . everyone in these parts knows what you three look like . . . you and your comrades . . ."

Sawn was starting to expire. Her oval eyes were fluttering. 

Fuu was beside herself. In books back on Earth, all of the faeries she had read about were always graceful, intelligent, and joyful. Right now, Sawn was the opposite of all that. And she was dying fast. You'd never read about the more fragile side of faeries in a story book or a novel. 

Fuu opened her mouth to say something more, but stopped. The woman who was lying at her bent knees had gone perfectly still. Sawn's face was a pasty gray, perpetual frown playing upon her blue lips. Her eyes were closed to the world.

Sawn was dead, and Fuu had not been able to do a damn thing to prevent it. The Magic Knight squeezed her eyes shut tightly behind her wire-rimmed glasses, which she then removed to wipe the accumulating tears. 

Sawn had said not to take saving her life personally. _'I'm obliged . . .'_

Fuu didn't care what rationale under which her life had been salvaged. Sawn had given her a second chance, while Fuu had been able to do nothing in return but to watch her 'savior' die.

Fuu buried her face in her hands, a sense of self-loathing and loneliness all encompassing. 

**A/N: I LIIIVE! O__O Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. Gomen nasai! ::bows:: Gomen gomen go—you get the idea. o_O Please review, minna-san! I'll love you forever if you do! X3**


	5. Finally! Fans Revel at Badly Written Flu...

**A/N: Oh my Gawd, I forgot you, Candyland!**** OO Dammit, I knew I'd screw up my dedications somehow! I'm sorr-eeee! ;;**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Please RR!**

**Oh, and there's a song in this chapter! Yay! Ph33r Sarah McLauchlan's "Angel." I'm such a sap. Oo You know you like needless fluff. Oh yes.**

**_Vernal Equinox_**

****

****

_" ...__uu__... uu...."_

Fuu's hands dropped away from where they were cradling her head. She lifted her gaze, hearing voices in the distance.

_"Fuu ... _FUU! Where are you?"

_Someone's__ calling me. _She realized, blinking the tears away from her eyes hastily. A figure broke out from between a coppice of trees, green hair disheveled and amber irises wild. 

"Ferio!" She gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth. She stood on shaky legs, stumbling over to the Prince.

He saw her that moment, stained with blood that was not her own, tears still visible streaming down her cheeks, and felt his heart wrench painfully in his chest. Fuu fell against him in exhaustion, sobbing quietly. 

Ferio wrapped his arms around the girl in a state of shock. He had only found her gone about two and a half hours ago. What could possibly have happened to her in that short period?

"What the hell happened, Fuu?" Ferio whispered before burying his stricken face in her soft tresses.

"Umi-chan, do you hear that?"

"Shh, quiet—they're coming!"

"Both of you—shut up!"

The squabbling Hikaru, Umi, Ascot, and the hushed Lantis all tensed when a figure broke out of the bushes before them. The small search party had broken apart from Ferio about a half hour back when he had veered off on his own to travel quicker in finding Fuu. 

After Clef had detected faint traces of Fuu's _chi _in the forest below the floating castle, Umi and the others had dispatched to track her down and to ensure her safety. Unfortunately, the party had found that they were not in accord when it came to navigating an uncharted forest, and thus many paltry fights had erupted. 

Their fears were diminished when Ferio stepped out from the shrubbery instead expected demon. Tightened muscles were calmed all throughout the small group. 

His face was an odd shade of grey. Ferio looked at the bloodied girl he was cradling in his arms, who now was hovering between consciousness and not. Seeing the woman he loved in such a fragile state was driving him mad. He had to get her back to the castle... he couldn't stand to see her like this anymore.

Ferio glanced up, and found himself staring into Umi's enraged face.

"What the hell happened to Fuu?!" She demanded, pointing rigidly at the precious girl he was carrying.

The young weapons maker, Presea, balanced a silver tray of water glasses as she stood before the door to where the Wind Knight and Ferio were resting. She furrowed her brow in discontent, pondering over whether she should bring the drinks in and disturb them or to just leave them be. Ferio was consoling Fuu at the moment in a way no one else could. Presea sighed; she wondered what it felt like to have your lover's warm hand cradling your cheek...

"Presea?"

Her trailing thoughts were interrupted by Gardina's concerned face. Hands placed firmly against her tanned hips, she leaned to the side in a feminine manner. 

"How's Fuu doin'? I saw her when she first came in; she was all _bloody _'nd stuff..." She pushed a strand of pink out of her face.

"She's not hurt, aside from a few scratches and scrapes," Presea sighed. "I think she's quite upset, though."

Gardina nodded in understanding. "Musta been difficult for her. Clef said that faerie was in pretty bad shape when they found 'er body. Fuu's gotta be traumatized."

Presea said nothing more, and looked back to the elaborately carved entrance to the adjourning room. 

"Somethin' is bothering you, and I can't figure out _what_." Gardina suddenly mused.

Presea reeled, nearly losing the tray in the process. She caught it just in the nick of time, and glanced back up at Gardina, feigning confusion. "W-What do you mean?"

 "You've been spacin' out lately. Really, girl, you've gotta leave that to me. Zonin' is _my _job." She laughed, but quickly sobered. "What's wrong? Having some man problems? Tell Doctor Gardina what's been on your mind." She situated herself on a plush fainting couch, gesturing for Presea to sit down beside her. 

Presea shook her head dismissively. "It-It's not like that. It's..."

There was a ruffling of robes, and the sound of something hard clacking against the marble flooring. Presea and Gardina turned to greet Clef.

"How is Fuu?" He asked. Odd as it may sound, Clef no longer had the body of a child—over the past three years, he had grown like a weed in fertile soil. He now stood almost a head above Presea. _It's__ taken over 700 years, _he had mused wryly. _But now__ Umi can't make fun of me anymore over my height. _

"U-Um, Fuu's fine!" Presea stammered brightly, cheeks flushing. _Mokona, I'm such an idiot; blushing at the mere sight of him... _ "She's getting much better... awake and all..."

Clef offered Presea a shy smile. "Good. I'm glad."

Watching the flustered Presea and the suddenly meek Guru Clef instantly told Gardina what was going on. She grinned to herself knowingly, and quietly leapt to her feet to leave them be. "It's about time," she chuckled gently once the others were out of an earshot.

Ferio watched down upon the slumbering Magic Knight he held protectively in his embrace. She stirred slightly, and a lock of hair fell into her face. She mumbled incoherently, and Ferio chuckled. He brushed a hand against her frail cheek, pushing the stray tress away. 

**_Spend all your life waiting _**

**_for_****_ that second chance_**

**_For a break that would make it okay_**

**_Always some reason_**

**_to_****_ feel not good enough_**

**_And_****_ it's hard at the end of the day_**

Fuu had woken up briefly upon returning to the castle to tearfully relay the whole story of what had happened between her and Sawn in the forest, before falling back into a deep sleep. Ferio had wanted to talk with her more, but he knew she'd gotten very little rest lately, and it would be for her benefit. 

**_I_****_ need some distraction_**

**_oh_****_ beautiful release_**

**_Memories seep through my veins_**

**_Let me be empty_**

**_oh_****_ and weightless and maybe_**

**_I'll_****_ find some peace tonight_**

He nestled his head in the nook her neck, reveling in her warmth.

Meanwhile, Umi found herself out on a limb—literally. She balanced precariously on a branch, reaching for the highest fruit in a tree that stood thirty feet tall. It was Ascot's safe haven; the little magical synthetic forest that Clef had so graciously made for him inside the castle back when he was a child. _I'm__ almost there...! _Umi winced as she strained her tense muscles, trying to grab that luscious-looking food that seemed strangely like an apple. 

"Be careful, Umi-chan!" Ascot yelled from the ground, craning his neck upwards to see the blue-haired Magic Knight flying down at him, having lost her stability and taken a tumble downwards.

_"Umi-chan!"___

Umi screamed as she plummeted, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu.

****

**_In the arms of an Angel _**

**_Fly away from here   
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear   
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie   
You're in the arms of an Angel_**

**_May you find some comfort here_**

****

Instead of hitting the cold, inexorable floor, she found herself safe in Ascot's arms.

"Geez, Umi-chan, you really need to be more cautious! Those branches are slippery." Ascot tried to make a joke of it, but he was visibly shaken. His wavering smile was telltale.

Umi let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you were here, Ascot-kun." She nestled her face against his chest, causing Ascot to go bright red.

**_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn   
There's vultures and thieves at your back   
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies   
That you make up for all that you lack_**

****

**_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time   
It's easier to believe   
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness   
That brings me to my knees_**

****

**_In the arms of an Angel far away from here   
From this dark, cold hotel room _**

**_And the endlessness that you fear   
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie   
In the arms of an Angel _**

**_May you find some comfort here_**

****

**_You're_****_ in the arms of an Angel_**

**_May you find some comfort here..._**

****

****

**A/N: OHMIGAWD, AN UPDATE.**** I'm so sorry it took me so long! ; Life's been a bitch lately, and I'm sure many of you can relate. This chapter's been sitting on my computer, half-finished, for awhile now. Xx; Once again, gomen nasai, and please reviewww! **

****

****

****


	6. This IS the End! A collision, painful go...

**A/N: I might end everything here, in this chapter, simply because my creativity has run dry and I can't think of anywhere else to take this story. So it'll probably be chock-full of that random, predictable, overly-cliché stuff you've come to expect from me by now. xD **

**Buuut**** I maybe (and this is a very slim maybe) adding a little omake (a parody, for all you non-Japanese-speaking folk) later on that may feature some of my more loyal reviewers, along with our beloved cast of MKR. Interesting concept, ne? (Though it wasn't entirely mine... ;) I don't know... yes? No? Indifferent? Give me some feedback, please. D**

**Okay! Without further ado, here's the final chappie...**

**_Vernal Equinox: Finale_**

****

****

When Fuu awoke the next morning, she found herself staring into the gorgeous face of the man who had held her the night before until she'd fallen asleep. Now, however, he was a mess of arms and legs, sprawled across the bed, a bit of drool dripping from his royal mouth.

_Does he sleep like this every morning? _Fuu giggled despite herself, leaning over him and planting a soft kiss on his tanned forehead. "Ohayo, sleepyhead."

The prince opened two bleary amber irises to stare up at her. He rubbed his eyes with a backhand, but then gave her a groggy smile in greeting. "Are y'feeling better, Fuu?"

"Much."

Fuu hadn't felt this alive in months. Sawn's death seemed only like a nightmare now, a nightmare from some other lifetime. For a fleeting moment she wondered why her death seemed so meaningless, but it was soon gone.

_Just a figment of my imagination. That's all Sawn was. A figment of my imagination. _She repeated this in her mind, an endless mantra. She figured if she continued to tell herself that, she'd begin to believe it sooner or later.

"Fuu-chan?" She was jerked from her daydream by Ferio's naively adorable face. "You're **sure **you're better?"

"Hai, I'm absolutely positive," she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and swung her legs off the bed, heaving herself to her feet. "Though, you look a bit pale. Are you hungry? I can bring you something to eat."

Ferio shook his head brusquely. "No need." He paused. "But now that you mention it--"

"As I thought! I'll be back in a few minutes, so stay put!" Fuu bustled out into the main corridor, despite his constant protests.

---

Fuu hummed a tune from back home quietly to herself as she started towards the kitchen, emerald eyes brighter than they had been in days. There was an unusual bounce in her step, and she almost had to keep from giggling aloud, as to not disturb whoever was still sleeping. Her suddenly great mood was inexplicable, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Maybe she should still be mourning, but she wasn't going to let that fact get her down. She had to move on.

"_WHOA! _Watch out!"

Unable to heed to the last minute warning, Fuu collided painfully with someone, her head cracking against his or hers painfully. She fell to the floor clumsily, disoriented. Her glasses skidded a few feet away, having fallen from her face on impact. After a few moments, she sat up, blinking a few times at the disaster scene.

"Ahh, Fuu-chan! I'm so sorry! Don't be mad!" It'd been Hikaru who'd she had smashed against. She was now regaining her balance against a conveniently placed pillar. "Are you okay? Hold on a sec, I'll be there..."

Fuu giggled, standing up. "Don't fret, Hikaru. I'm fine, see?"

"I'm sorry!" Hikaru repeated, as if she hadn't heard Fuu attempt to console her, and bowed in deep regret.

The calmer Magic Knight just sighed a bit, and patted the energetic redhead on the head. She then touched her face, feeling almost naked without the usual spectacles hanging on the bridge of her nose. "Hikaru-chan, have you seen my glasses?"

It didn't take Hikaru long to track them down—they were right at her feet. But when she picked them up for closer inspection... "Oh! Oh no oh no oh no..." ...she saw that one of the lenses had fallen out and cracked in two. "Fuu! I'm so sorry! Omigod, I'm so sorry!" Once more, she fell into a fit of continuous apologizing and bowing.

Fuu tried not to let her annoyance show nor her smile waver, and just picked up the shards that had once been her right lens. "It's no problem. Don't worry yourself over it. I can see decently, even without eyewear—look, you barely seem blurry. My vision's been improving." It took awhile to calm the other Knight, but finally, Hikaru hung her head and bounded off, stating that it was dangerous to be around anyone at the moment. Fuu couldn't help but chuckle at Hikaru's ostentatious persona.

She began towards the kitchen once again—more carefully this time; regardless of what she'd said to soothe her friend, her vision was certainly not 20/20—when a slight pain wracked her body and caused her to come to a stop.

The edge of one of the slices had cut her palm. Sighing, Fuu's irises trailed heavenward, counting to ten slowly.

Slowly, a drop of blood rolled from her hand and fell towards the floor below. Fuu jolted violently in shock when it stopped halfway down, as if suspended by string.

"What in the world..." Upon further inspection, Fuu found herself to be right—her blood hadn't simply gone into a free-fall; no, it had slipped down a slight piece of... something bright ruby and shimmering, and was now dangling from it.

She brought the thread closer to her face, and Fuu smiled in remorse. She knew what it was instantly. How could she possibly forget the color, the luminance? _Nightmare nothing.__ It was all real. _Grim expression still present, Fuu finally reached the kitchen, and after wrapping her hand in a bandage, commenced in making a loving breakfast for Ferio.

---

The breeze whipped by her with a vengeance as she leaned against the rail of the balcony branching from the main corridor, rustling her soft tresses. Night had set in hours ago, and bright orbs of light Clef had so graciously created as a beacon for passerby glinted, shattering the feeling of endlessness the crashing ocean hundreds of feet below gave.

She found herself leaning almost dangerously far over the banister, nearly her entire torso out in open air. She held out a clenched fist, fingers slowly unfurling, one after another... and the stray strand of Sawn's hair she had kept with her for the past two days caught an updraft and flew up far, far away.

Staying where she was, she watched it until it was well out of sight. Fuu didn't understand why Sawn had given her that unsettling message from her afterlife, and frankly... she didn't _want _to know. Maybe she just was saying "hi?" Or maybe... she just was letting her know she was there with her still, watching over her? The very thought was chilling, yet somehow... comforting at the same time.

She was brought back from her reverie when she felt two arms encircle her waist from behind, lift her up, and back away from the rail, and onto the safety of the balcony once more.

"What're you doing, Fuu?" An unshaven cheek rubbed against her own, the ghost of a beard that Ferio would never allow grow tickling her delicate skin.

"Just saying good-bye," she murmured, letting herself lean back against his chest. Neither of them spoke for a long while, and just stood quietly, enjoying each other's presence.

---

It was the end. Two long, long weeks had finally come to a close, and while everyone was relieved... at the same time, a dark shadow was cast upon the group, people of Cephiro and Magic Knights alike. It was time they went back to Earth, and when they would be able to return, it was uncertain. "All I can say is that it'll be roughly a year," Clef shook his head regretfully, an arm tightly around Presea's waist. The young weapons maker had tears accumulating, blinking rapidly to rid herself of them. "Sooner or later... I... do not know."

Tender good-byes were exchanged all about, and even up-tight Lafarga was indiscreetly rubbing his eyes. Lantis was hugging Hikaru so hard everyone was certain that her bones would snap under the pressure; but no, she returned the embrace just as tightly, if not tighter. Umi and Ascot had disappeared off somewhere to be alone, apparently. Gardina and Lafarga made their rounds to each little pair, eventually giving everyone a respectable amount of room to themselves. Eagle stood in a corner, obviously trying to stay stoic as possible.

And what of our hero and heroine? How were they coping with this tragic event?

Well, let's just say... a lip-lock is something that should be kept private. Therefore, we'll skip ahead a few moments, when they finally broke apart.

"Fuu..." was the first thing out of Ferio's mouth when he was finally able to speak once more. And suddenly, she saw that his eyes would refuse to make contact with hers, and would dart the opposite way if she tried to catch his gaze.

"What is it?" She inquired, stumped. "Did I—I do something wrong?"

"No, no!" He quickly reassured her, and held her at arm's length affectionately. "It's just that... I'm about to ask you a question I've never asked someone before, and I... don't know how you're going to react when I'm finished."

"You know you can talk to me about anything. If it's really pestering you, maybe it'd be better not to even say it...?" Fuu cocked her head to the side.

Ferio would have sweatdropped at her naivety if the situation had called for it, but he just smiled reassuringly. "Fuu... you know I love you more than anything, right? This time we're going to be apart is going to slowly destroy me and... I just want us to make a commitment. Just for my piece of mind."

Fuu was no idiot. She knew what was coming before Ferio even took a deep breath, the flaming hue of his cheeks intensifying beyond belief.

"FUUWOULDYOUDOMETHEHONOROFBECOMINGMYWIFE?!"

Fuu, to this day, wasn't sure how she made sense of his muddled exclamation, but she managed to pull it off. "Why'd you worry?" She murmured softly, caressing his lower lip with the pad of her index finger. "Of course. The moment I return."

She meant every word, and Ferio could see that in her expression. Ecstatically, he grabbed her on either hip and lifted her high into the air, twirling her around with ease, laughing heartily.

Some obvious discrepancies would keep the ceremony from going smoothly, like how she was going to explain to her family that she was marrying some prince from another world... (it dawned on her just then that it would technically make her a princess, but that was a bit too much for her to handle at the moment). But hey.

They had all the time in both worlds, didn't they?

**_Fin_**

****

****

**Well, despite an obvious rush in the ending and the long time it took me to get this into writing, I'm pleased with this chapter, somewhat. And that's saying a lot for me.**

**IT'S**** OVER. IT'S FINALLY OVER!**

**For all those of you who've reviewed and helped me through this kindly, I can't thank you enough! I love you guys!**

**And**** like I stated above... enough support garners an omake! Not so sure what everyone'll think of it, but... I'm willing to give it a shot. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! 3333**

**--Momiji-chan**


End file.
